


Maria

by gizmolog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Howard Stark odwiedza rodzinny dom Marii, żeby złożyć jej ojcu pewną propozycję... biznesową. Powiedzmy. Nie jest to do końca jego pomysł, a może raczej nie był, ale Howard już wie, że czego Maria chce, to Maria dostaje.





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Przyznam, że prawie od dnia jego poznania zastanawiam się, czy nie rozwinąć tego tekstu w serię chaotycznych chronologicznie miniaturek o Marii i Howardzie, ale... No nie wiem. Nadal.

Limuzyna zatrzymała się na podjeździe przed jasno rozświetlonym domem. Howard odetchnął głęboko, zaczekał, aż szofer otworzy mu drzwi, i bez zwłoki wysiadł z samochodu. Wcale nie miał ochoty robić tego, co zaplanował na ten wieczór, więc tym bardziej nie czekał. To jak z wyrywaniem zęba: takie rzeczy należy robić tak szybko, jak się da, i mieć to z głowy. Wszedł do budynku, i podał płaszcz służącemu. Gwar głosów i dźwięki muzyki zaprowadziły go bezbłędnie do sali, w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Bez wahania wszedł do pomieszczenia, odruchowo witany przez inne zgromadzone osoby, i zabrał z tacy mijanego kelnera kieliszek szampana. Nie zamierzał się upijać. W każdym razie na pewno nie dopóki nie opuści domu jubilatki.

Odnalazł ją wzrokiem w tym samym momencie, kiedy ona zauważyła jego. Ruszył w jej stronę, a ona przeprosiła gości, z którymi akurat rozmawiała, i podeszła do niego.

\- Howardzie - powiedziała. - Cieszę się, że jednak się zjawiłeś.

\- Mario - odparł. - Pięknie wyglądasz, jak zawsze zresztą. - Pochylił się i pocałował ją w rękę.

\- Nieodmiennie szarmancki - zauważyła z zalotnym uśmiechem; uśmiechem na pokaz, z myślą o pozostałych gościach, był tego pewny. - Ale przejdźmy do interesów... - wymownie zawiesiła głos.

Teraz on się uśmiechnął, dla odmiany szczerze. Ta mała była czarująca, prawie cieszył się na realizację ich planów.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent urodzinowy - mruknął tajemniczo, choć nie miał wątpliwości, że jubilatka doskonale wie, o czym mowa, w przeciwieństwie do osób, które ewentualnie miałyby ich podsłuchiwać. - Ale myślę, że powinienem zapytać twojego ojca, czy zgodzi się, żebym ci go dał.

\- Zgodzi się - zapewniła dziewczyna bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie. - Chociaż ja także uważam, że wypadałoby najpierw go o to spytać. Czeka na ciebie w modrzewiowym saloniku.

Nie był zaskoczony jej słowami. Cała Maria, zawsze na wszystko przygotowana, zawsze o krok do przodu przed innymi, zawsze stawiająca na swoim. Była taka już wtedy, gdy ją poznał pięć lat temu na przyjęciu noworocznym Stark Industries. Przyszła jako towarzyszka swojego kuzyna, młodziutkiego pracownika działu prawnego, któremu jakimś cudem udało się wkręcić na firmową imprezę. Howard był pod wrażeniem jego zaradności i - lubił nazywać rzeczy po imieniu - bezczelności. Tylko dlatego nie wyrzucił chłopaka z przyjęcia, kiedy ten zaczepił go śmiało, mówiąc:

\- Panie Stark! Zapewne mnie pan nie poznaje: jestem Obadiah Stane z działu prawnego. - Wyciągnął rękę, a Howard był tak zaskoczony, że ją przyjął. - To Maria, moja kuzynka - przedstawił swoją partnerkę młodzieniec i Howard pocałował ją w rękę, tak samo jak dzisiaj, ale nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy razem to wymyślili, Maria i Obie. Miał jednak do nich słabość, więc nawet gdyby był tego pewny, a nie tylko to podejrzewał, zapewne niczego by nie zmienił.

Przez te pięć lat Obie stał się jego najbliższym współpracownikiem. Był młody, prawie niedorzecznie młody, całe pokolenie młodszy od Howarda i praktycznie nie pamiętał drugiej wojny światowej, która wyniosła jego pracodawcę na szczyty przemysłu zbrojeniowego. Mimo to doskonale się rozumieli, do tego stopnia, że Howard powierzał mu kierowanie firmą w miesiącach, kiedy sam prowadził wyprawy poszukiwawcze w Arktyce. Oczywiście nadzorował to, co Obie robił z jego firmą, nadal sprawował nad wszystkim kontrolę, nawet kiedy był setki mil od domu, ale na razie nie miał zastrzeżeń. Młody prawnik bardzo dobrze sobie radził i wydawało się, że będzie godnym spadkobiercą Stark Industries. Fakt, nie był Starkiem, brakowało mu też talentu w zakresie techniki, ale Howard nie miał wyboru - nie posiadając dzieci, którym mógłby zostawić firmę w spadku, musiał wybrać swojego godnego następcę spośród osób ze sobą niespokrewnionych. Obie sprawiał wrażenie idealnego kandydata.

To nie to, że Howard nie chciał mieć dzieci. Owszem, nie należał do szczególnie rodzinnych osób, ale był gotowy poświęcić się dla przyszłości firmy i kobiety, którą kochał - praktycznie marzył, żeby się z nią ożenić i mieć z nią dzieci. Problem w tym, że ona nie kochała jego, a on nie chciał innej. Rozmawiali o tym tyle razy, że w końcu stało się to nudne: Peggy cały czas wierzyła w szczęśliwy powrót Steve'a (Howard prawdę mówiąc też, inaczej by go nie szukał przez te wszystkie lata) i wiernie na niego czekała, jak jakaś współczesna Penelopa. Howard z kolei czekał na Peggy, choć nie bez cienia wątpliwości, bo nadal uważał Steve'a za swojego przyjaciela i _naprawdę_ wierzył, że kiedyś go odnajdzie, żywego. Gdyby więc Peggy wyszła za Howarda, a Steve się odnalazł... No cóż, Howard był wdzięczny Peggy za jej ośli upór, wierność i wiarę w coś, co większość uważała za niemożliwe, a równocześnie żałował, że nie dała mu się przekonać. Że go nie pokochała. Że mimo wszystko nie została jego żoną i nie urodziła mu dzieci.

Ale potem zjawił się Obie z Marią i oboje wydawali się odpowiedzią na jego potrzeby. Wprawdzie Maria potrzebowała lat, żeby wykazać Howardowi, że godnie zastąpi Peggy na stanowisku żony i matki, ale ostatecznie udało jej się to, chociaż Howard nigdy jej nie kochał. Dał się przekonać jej argumentom - licznym, dobrze przemyślanym i niemal niemożliwym do obalenia - podczas gdy ona z łatwością i wdziękiem zbijała jego kontrargumenty jeden po drugim. Była inteligentna, zdolna, pełna zrozumienia dla jego dziwactw i słabości oraz bardzo piękna. Wydawała się doskonałą partią, nawet jeśli Howard czuł do niej tylko sympatię. Dlatego koniec końców uległ jej namowom i na przyjęciu urodzinowym zjawił się z tym prezentem, którego - jak twierdziła - pragnęła najbardziej.

Kiedy wszedł do modrzewiowego saloniku, był pełen obaw. Tak, Maria przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę, ale zajęło jej to ładnych kilka lat. Czy będzie w stanie zrobić to samo z jej ojcem w ciągu paru minut, ewentualnie godzin? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby kochający tatko wydał jedynaczkę za mąż za swojego rówieśnika, którego na dodatek nigdy wcześniej osobiście nie spotkał? Znając reputację przyszłego teścia, Howard obawiał się, że stoi na z góry przegranej pozycji. Z drugiej strony Maria wydawała się pewna swego, a przecież miała zostać jego żoną, więc chyba powinien jej ufać, prawda?

Gospodarz siedział za biurkiem i nie odzywał się. Gdyby Howard miał zamiłowanie do makabry, uznałby, że pan domu nie żyje, ale ponieważ nie miał, to spokojnie czekał na jakikolwiek sygnał z jego strony. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund od momentu, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdy ojciec Marii wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciwko swojego, nadal bez słowa. Howard usiadł swobodnie, jak na spotkaniu biznesowym, i żeby uzyskać przewagę, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy:

\- Chciałbym pana prosić o rękę córki.

Oczekiwał wszystkiego: protestów, zastrzeżeń, żądań, pytań. Nie spodziewał się tylko tego, co usłyszał:

\- To ona pana do tego namówiła, prawda? - gospodarz bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

Howard nie wierzył, że to miało być takie proste. Potwierdził. Ojciec Marii się zgodził. W ramach czystej formalności Howard zaraz potem poprosił o rękę również samą Marię, a zaręczyny ogłoszono jeszcze tego samego wieczora.


End file.
